User blog:IvyMeme/Right Admins and Mods, you all have one more chance
Ok I did not want to do this but every admin and chatmod is going to be put back on trial. Why? Because: I have been getting complaints about admins and mods not doing their job correctly (I will not state who don't even bother asking~ ^_^). Last time I tried to talk to an admin about it, we got into a huge arguement and I don't want to risk that again, I almost lost a friendship with someone very close to me. Also the thing that angers me the most is when admins and chatmods (excluding M.A's because they're allowed to do this) do things without informing me in any way shape or form. *'IF YOU GIVE PEOPLE WARNINGS, OR BAN THEM, YOU TELL ME.' *'IF YOU PROMOTE SOMEONE, YOU ASK ME FIRST.' *'IF YOU DO ANYTHING UNDER YOUR RANK, YOU TELL ME. OR AT LEAST ASK ME FIRST.' I'm sorry but I am the HEAD ADMIN and as Head Admin I want to know eveyrthing that is going on in this wiki so I can make any adjustments or changes (I don't do often but you never know). I think the easiest thing to do is to just put every person with a rank back onto trial. A strict trial. Now, most of you are amazing at your jobs and I would never want to demote you, but I want to make this fair. So here's how the trial will work *'Before you do ANYTHING Admin/Mod-wise, regardless of your rank, you ask me first. YOU DON'T DO IT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. I will give you a final answer, and you will follow it, no arguments.' *'You follow THE ADMIN/CHATMOD REQUIREMENTS IN EVERY WAY, SHAPE AND FORM.' *'You will get no warnings at all, it will be a straight demotion. I won't ask you, I won't give warnings. I will just demote you.' If you feel like the demotion was unfair, then leave me a PM on the Chat. But I will not respond if you rage at me like "WHY DID YOU DEMOTE ME?!?!?!?" or being all like *crying boo hooo* I just won't respond.. Now the majority of you have NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!!! THE MAJORITY OF YOU ARE PERFECT AT YOUR JOB AND I'M SO GLAD I PROMOTED YOU AND YOU DESERVE YOUR RANK. I AM ONLY PUTTING EVERYONE ON TRIAL TO MAKE IT FAIR, OK? There are 3 users who are perfect at their jobs and I would consider them good role models to look up to. Those people are: *'Jonic' *'Peach' *'Froz' If you want to be the perfect Admin/Chatmod I reccomend you look up to these users. You 3 are practically exceptions, you're only on the trial to make it fair. Well really, everyone's only on to make it fair. I'm sorry I have to be so strict guys, I really didn't want to ;_; This is nothing personal, it's just business. This will end at the beginning of December. I'm sorry I have to do this, but I'm tired of complaints and people not telling me things. 'Everyone please send me logs of any admin/chatmod that goes against what I said. Thank you. ' Category:Blog posts